dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Master Manta
“ I hope your affairs are in order. " - Master Manta Status Super name: Master Manta Real name: Marella Height: 5‘8” Weight: 152 lbs Age: 22 Eyes: Ocean Blue Hair: Black/Blonde Symbol: Aquawoman | House of Atlantis Other aliases: Aquawoman | Aquagirl | Mother Manta | Mistress Manta | Queen Manta | Lady Manta Marital Status: Hero (Undercover Villain) Known Relatives: Kaldur'ahm (Father) | Tula (Mother) | Orm (Half-Uncle) | David Hyde (GrandFather) Group affiliation: Atlantean Royal Family | Drift | Black Manta Order Base Of Operations: Atlantis | Black Manta Order Hidden Underwater Base Black Manta Order: Black Manta Order was founded by Princess Marella to avenge the death of her Father by Aza Zel. Marella blames herself for not being strong enough to save him. Marella code name Master Manta is the leader of Atlantean Elite Special Forces Unit named after her legendary grandfather, Black Manta. Black Manta Order operates as a shadow unit to serve and protect the crown of Atlantis. History History of character has not yet been written. Personality and Traits Personality and Traits of character has not yet been written. Powers and Abilities Powers * Atlantean Attributes: Atlanteans, although Human, have through scientific and sorcerous means developed several abilities which allow them to live comfortably under the sea. * Marine Telepathy: Master Manta has the ability to communicate directly with sea life. * The Clear: Master Manta has the ability to sense the primal emotions of aquatic creatures through "The Clear". The Clear mode functions as a universal consciousness of all sea life. * Hydrokinesis: Master Manta has the ability to manipulate water to serve any number of uses, e.g. water blasts, whips, waves, shields, or waterspouts to lift him into the air. * Enhanced Durability: Master Manta has dense flesh, although not invulnerable. * Toxin resistance: Master Manta has partial immunity to poisons of sea creatures, such as jellyfish toxin. * Underwater breathing: Master Manta is capable of surviving the aquatic atmosphere under the sea. Some accomplish this without the presence of visible gills. * Hypersonic Speed: Master Manta can move five times the speed of sound. * Atlantean Sorcery: Master Manta is a master Sorceress in Atlantean Magical Arts. * Water Manipulation: Master Manta uses Hydrokinesis to enhance the strength of her water attacks. * Water Powers: Master Manta uses Hydrokinesis to manipulate water from a nearby source, like fire hydrants, lakes, etc. or water pack. * Electric-Water Manipulation: Master Manta can generate and manipulate water that carries a electric current at all times or both water and electricity simultaneously. This allows her to both cause splashing and electric damage to foes. Master Manta can also create and manipulate storm clouds (as clouds are a mass of water droplets). * Water Energy Manipulation: Master Manta can create, shape and manipulate the natural energy found in water, emitting the water energy as a force to project energy bolts, blasts, force fields and weaponry or convert it to create water, ice, mist and/or snow. * Aqua Shield: Master Manta uses Hydrokinesis to create a water shield to deflect enemy attacks. * Aqua Clones: Master Manta uses Hydrokinesis to create a water clone of herself to be used as defense or offence situations. * Manta Blades: Master Manta uses Hydrokinesis to create Water Knifes, Daggers and Katars from the water in her Manta Water Pack. * Manta Shuriken: Master Manta uses Hydrokinesis to throw a small Water Shuriken from the water in her Manta Water Pack. * Manta Flying Shuriken: Master Manta uses Hydrokinesis to throw a large Water Shuriken from the water in her Manta Water Pack. * Manta Cannon: Master Manta uses Hydrokinesis to blast a Water Cannon usin water from her Manta Water Pack. * Aqua Spider: Master Manta retractable harpoon wire to help her cross and climb great distances. * Manta Water Pack: A black metallic backpack that holds an unspecified amount of water that Master Manta can use. It also holds her Valkyrie (Water Sword) and Stormbringer (Water Mace). * Valkyrie (Water Sword): Master Manta main weapon is her Atlantean water sword named Valkyrie. * Stormbringer (Water Mace): Master Manta disappears into water haze mist, then reappears and smashing her opponents with her Water Mace. * Killer Bee: Master Manta teleports to her opponents striking them with Water Rising Uppercut. * Aqua Cyclone: Master Manta uses Hydrokinesis to create water cyclones around nearby enemies. * Manta Mirage: Master Manta most powerful fighting style series of open fisted attacks, hitting target with tsunami level strikes of damage. * Manta Ray Blast: Master Manta suit's helmet visor turns water into plasma and allows her to fire plasma blasts from helmet visor. * Ocean Master Trident: Master Manta uses Hydrokinesis to create Ocean Master's Trident from the water in her Manta Water Pack. * Labyrinth: Master Manta uses Hydrokinesis to create Water Shield from the water in her Manta Water Pack. * Deathbringer: Master Manta uses Hydrokinesis to create Water Axe from the water in her Manta Water Pack. * Shadow Scythe: Master Manta uses Hydrokinesis to create Water Scythe from the water in her Manta Water Pack. * Manta Ring of Death: Master Manta uses Hydrokinesis to create Water Chakrams from the water in her Manta Water Pack. * Laevateinn: Master Manta uses Hydrokinesis to create Water Broadsword from the water in her Manta Water Pack. * Manta Smoke: Master Manta throws a smoke bomb to hide from enemies. * Manta Sage Mode: Master Manta uses the natural energy to strengthen her powers and speed for a limited of time. * Summon: Summon: Queen Manta (Special) * Summon: Queen Of Atlantis Strike * Phantom Warp: Master Manta turns around and teleports behind the opponent. * Death Manta: Master Manta performs a teleporting dive kick on her opponent, which knocks them into the air, then slashes them four times with her sword and continues one more time as they fall to the ground, hitting them back up into the air and sending them crashing down to the ground as she holsters her sword. * Atlantean Nano Hydro Suite: Master Manta wears a water powered nano suit that helps protect her from the pressures of the sea and has an water supply in the Manta Water Pack. * Delta Ray: Master Manta sidekick robot. Delta Ray fires hydro blast and can protect itself using a hydro shield. * Movement: Acrobatics, Teleportation, Gliding, * Combat Style: Weapon Mastery, Ninjutsu Mastery, Atlantean Fighting Style, Black Manta Fighting Style Abilities * Water of Life: '''Master Manta's trait allows her to recover from hit-stun quickly for a small amount of time, giving her a natural combo breaker. * '''Manta Jet: Master Manta uses her jetpack to fly for a limited amount of time, this allows her to either open more combos or dodge attacks. Links DNA (Dawn of New Age) Part 07: New Age Of Villains